Skunk Fu: The Art of the Soul
by chowdahrogansora
Summary: Panda predicts something bad from a pattern in the stars and brings together some of the greatest animal heroes, including Sonic, Fox McCloud, the Woo-Foo knights, and The American Dragon. Also, Skunk wants to know about his real family.
1. Chapter neg 1: Extra Curry

Disclaimer: I don't own "Skunk Fu" or its characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Skunk Fu" or its characters. **

**As this is a crossover, there will be no original characters, so ahead of time I will say I own no characters in this.**

**Assumed ages of the characters: Skunk, 14; Rabbit, 20; Fox, 21; Panda, (let's just say he's old…) anymore characters mentioned will be added to this list as the story goes on.**

**Rated T for violence and some sexual references**

**I did not break my "Chapter -1" tradition in this story as you can see :P**

The Art of Unity

Chapter -1: Extra Curry

About 5 years have passed. A city was now built south of the Valley, for people found good resources there. But it was a good 23 miles away. It was still big enough to be seen from the Valley. Even with the dramatic change of scene over the past 5 years, the animals who stood guard at the Valley grew barely any different. Ox and Bird were still the best of friends, with their mischief and all; Fox is still your stereotypical female warrior: elegant and graceful, yet fierce. Rabbit was still arrogant and self centered, and Skunk always had his back (whether or not it was against his will). Panda still confused everyone with his Chinese proverbs, and Pig was, well, Pig.

There were, however, many changes. Baboon is actually getting smarter and he got over his hopeless crush on Fox. Pig has gained a little more control of his truffle fetish on the first full moon of the Year of the Pig (but just a little). Rabbit constantly flirts with Fox, but denies liking her at all, saying that he is only teasing her. And Skunk himself, well, he's now 15 and he and Rabbit are the only ones in the Valley who were influenced at all by the city, mainly their clothes and music preferences (Metallica, anyone?) and while everyone respects it and this influence didn't influence their training at all, it got annoying from time to time. Miss Duck passed away and Skunk now cooks for the entire Valley. You would think that a 15 year old skunk who listens to Metallica and wears a jean vest which seemed torn at the sleeves wearing a white shirt underneath with the "Quicksilver" logo on it would be frustrated even after only one night of cooking. But, if you knew Skunk well, you would know, not just "think", but "know", that Skunk actually enjoys cooking big meals for everyone.

Well, it was 5:13 pm and it's almost time for Skunk to take a break from all this hard training and go to his passion: cooking, (you would think that after 5 years he would be done) but before going to Miss Duck's old kitchen, Skunk stood on the top of a hill, watching the city lights start to twinkle out from the buildings. Even though the city was there, the grass in the meadows around the city flowed in the wind as if nothing was there. Skunk smiled warmly at the scene. When he first saw this beautiful scene in the sunset, he had a feeling he had only felt once before. That one time, was when he had his temporary crush on Fox a few years back. But there was something that was nagging at him for quite a while: what ever happened to his family?

Dinner was set and Skunk went to Panda to get advice. "Master Panda… Dinner's ready," said Skunk, who was surprisingly shy at the moment. "Oh, what is for dinner?" said Panda. "Umm, Egg drop soup and some curried rice," he responded. Panda licked his lips. "Well, what are we standing here for? Let's go!" Panda started for the dinner table, but Skunk had to ask, "Uh, Master Panda?" "Yes?" "Do you know anything… about my family?"

Panda paused. "Your family? Uh… you haven't spoken a word at all about them," he said. "How would I remember?" Skunk was silent. "And I'm surprised you don't remember," said Panda. "You haven't been here any longer than you had with your real family. When did you come here? About 7 years ago?" Skunk nodded. "My earliest memory was when I first made friends with Rabbit, and I think that was when I was 8 or something…"

"I'm surprised that's your earliest memory was here at the Valley."

"Me too. I don't even remember the reason I came here at all! Was it to prove to my parents that I could be worth something? Or maybe I ran away from home? Or because they told me too? There's so much I don't know, and they're the things that are supposed to be in heart forever! But I guess my heart can't hold that much…"

Panda sighed. "Skunk, the heart is a complicated thing, but I do know this, the love and memories the heart can hold is boundless. I've been on this valley for my entire life and I remember every single thing that happened in this place. Mainly the memories I share with you, Skunk." Skunk smiled. "You have gone through a lot, and I am proud of you. I am glad to have been your master." Skunk's smile left for a second. "When you say that, master," said Skunk, "it makes me feel as though _you're_ my family." Skunk rushed to hug Panda. They both smiled warmly.

"Well, come on, we don't want to be late for dinner, Master!" Skunk said happily as he ran ahead. "Hey! Wait up!" yelled Panda running after him. Before long, Skunk was way ahead and Panda was out of breath. "You better have put extra curry on my rice when I get there!" Panda laughed. He looked at the evening sky. The stars were arranged in a certain pattern that was familiar to him. 'It's that time again,' thought Panda. He looked in direction of the dinner table. 'But maybe it can wait until _after_ my dinner.'


	2. Chapter 0: Papyrus Scroll

Disclaimer: I don't own "Skunk Fu" or its characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Skunk Fu" or its characters. **

**Assumed ages of the characters: Skunk, 15; Rabbit, 20; Fox, 21; Fox McCloud, 25; Sonic, 17; Tails, 15 anymore characters mentioned will be added to this list as the story goes on.**

**I intentionally changed the title from "The art of family blah blah" to "The Art of the Soul". It sounds more appealing and yes it has something to do with the story, but I won't reveal it yet. **

**I appreciate the review I got (that's right, I only got one review! XD) but I hope I get more, and as you can see, Sonic and Fox McCloud make their first appearance in this chapter**

**Rated T for violence, some language, and some sexual references**

Chapter 0: A Papyrus Scroll

_A few days later_

A blue hedgehog about the age of 17 was putting on his cleats for soccer practice. He wore no clothes, save for a pair of gloves and shoes. However, he had his soccer uniform which he decided to put on once they got to practice. "Tails!" he yelled out. "Put that stuff away and get ready! It's almost time for soccer!" "Okay, Sonic!" yelled the young fox boy to his adopted brother. "Let me just—" the box of gears, nuts, bolts, and other technological junk that was in Tails's arms fell and they spilled everywhere. "Aw, man!" he yelled as he scrambled for the parts. "Tails, do that later! We got to go, _now_!" "Alright! Alright! Let me get my cleats!" "We don't have time for that!" Sonic yelled. "Put them on on the way there!"

"How am I supposed to do that!?"

"You can fly can't you!?"

"Oh. That's right…"

Their mom, Rosemary, could hear the argument from the kitchen, where she washed the dishes. "Honey, be nice to Miles," she called. "He doesn't get mad at you when you scramble for your stuff."

"Mom, when has that ever happened?"

"Do you have to ask?" she said, waving a sudsy plate in Sonic's direction.

_About a week ago_

Tails was already in his soccer uniform and knocked on Sonic's already open door. Sonic was arranging a song for his bass guitar and music sheets, music CDs, crumpled up pieces of paper were everywhere(some were music he had written wrong or "just didn't feel right" and some were failed love poems written to Amy Rose) Sonic was singing along with his music when Tails spoke up. "Sonic, time for soccer," he said calmly. Sonic looked at the clock wide-eyed. "It's 4:30 already!?" "Yup. We're almost late." Sonic let out a panicked scream and scrambled to pick up his stuff and get his soccer stuff. Tails wasn't panicked at all and said, "Uh, I'll just wait outside."

--

Sonic let out a nervous chuckle. "Uh, I'll just wait outside," he said.

As he waited, the mail truck pulled up. The mail man walked out. "Morning, Sonic," he said. "Morning Mr. Fillmore," greeted Sonic. Tails came out of the house. "Honey," called their mom from inside, "could you get the mail too?" "Yeah, mom," said Sonic. Mr. Fillmore handed the mail to Sonic and he went inside. "Oh, wait," said Mr. Fillmore just when Sonic ran inside. "Umm, Tails here's another letter for you guys." The mailman handed Tails a papyrus scroll with the roller made of a smooth bamboo shoot. "Papyrus?" said Tails, puzzled. "Who writes on this stuff anymore? And it looks new too…" "How should I know?" said Mr. Fillmore. "I don't read the letters, I just deliver them." Mr. Fillmore winked and drove off.

Sonic was already next to Tails when the mailman had left. "You go on ahead, Sonic," said Tails. "I'll bring this to mom." "Well, hurry up."

When Tails went inside, Rosemary was done with the dishes and was sitting in front of the TV watching her soap opera. "Mom," said Tails, handing her the scroll, "another one." Rosemary took the scroll and looked at it puzzlingly. "Don't ask. I don't know either. See ya, mom." "Bye honey," said Rosemary as she unraveled the scroll. "Come one, Tails! About time you hurried up!" said Sonic from outside. "Hey! There's something you need to learn," said Tails, "called 'The Art of Patience'!" "Shut up!"

As Rosemary read it, her eyes grew wider and wider in horror. She rushed outside and called out to her sons, "Sonic! Tails!" but they were nowhere in sight. She would have to wait until they come home to give them their news on their next adventure.

Above the clouds and even above the very boundaries of the planet's atmosphere itself flew the _Great Fox_ and the rest of the _Star Fox_ armada, protecting the world from any attacks. There were, however, no bogies in sight of the ship's radar and today turned out to be a drag. The renowned Fox McCloud was very bored and slumped on the railing on the observation deck. Falco Lombardi walked up behind him and laughed. "Fox are you _that_ bored? You're practically on the floor!" "Yes, I am," groaned Fox. Fox finally let go of the railing and let himself lie on the ground. He yawned and stretched out his arms and legs. "I wish something would happen," he said lazily. Slippy Toad had come in to give the mail to Fox. Slippy watched as Fox watched the ceiling fan above his head turn. Slippy shot him a weird look. Without moving his head to face Slippy and Falco, he said, "What? You got any better ideas on what to do?" Falco slapped his forehead. He felt embarrassed be working under this guy. "I have your mail, sir," said Slippy. Fox came to his feet and took the mass of letters from Slippy's hands. Fox filed through them. "Do you think there's any important mail in here?" he asked. "Those are all bills," said Slippy. "I know." At that, he continued looking through the mail.

He finally got to the last one. It was the water bill. Fox was enraged. "Water!? When do we use water!?" he yelled. "We buy all of our drinking water from the department store, in those 24 ounce bottles, _before_ we take off!" There was a noise from behind them. Falco and Slippy turned their attention to it, while Fox was busy ranting. "I swear, these companies are just randomly telling us to pay them for something we don't use! I mean, how else would we use water!?" There was another noise. It was a toilet flushing. Fox turned in the direction Falco and Slippy were. Krystal, another member of the _Star Fox_ team, walked out of the bathroom. Everyone in the room except for Krystal stared at Fox. Fox let out a nervous chuckle. "Hehe, oh…" he sighed. The three of them turned to leave the observatory deck.

"Good, job, Fox," said Falco. "You managed to embarrass yourself in front of an audience." Slippy and Falco laughed a little. Fox sarcastically laughed. "Hahaha, _shut up_!" he said, crossing his arms. Something in Slippy's other hand caught Falco's eye. "Slippy," Falco said, "What's that in your hand?" "Oh, _hand check_!" yelled Fox. Fox and Falco held both of their hands up to show that they weren't doing anything with them. So did Slippy, but he had a scroll in his right hand. They all laughed. "What was that for, Fox?" said Falco. "I don't know," replied Fox. "I just feel random today. So what's the scroll for, Slippy?" "Oh, this is your other mail," he said handing it to him. Fox observed it keenly and puzzlingly. It was made of papyrus. "Papyrus?" said Fox to himself. "Who writes on this stuff anymore?" He unraveled and read the writing on it. Fox scoffed and handed it back to Slippy and walked off. Slippy read its contents. Slippy gasped. "Aren't you going to help?" said Slippy, giving the scroll to Falco and running after Fox. Falco started reading it and followed them.

"It's saying that their town is in danger!" said Slippy. "So do a lot of prank letters we get," Fox said. "But his one isn't a prank! It has an official seal on it!" "It does," said Falco, keeping his eyes on the papyrus. "Look, I think they can handle themselves," said Fox. "What the letter mentions doesn't sound threatening at all anyway." "Um, it says," said Falco, reading off of the letter, "that 'I do not know what exactly this threat would be, but it will—" "Exactly. They couldn't even think of a good excuse for us to come there!" "'Us'?" said Falco. "It's summoning only _you_, Fox." Fox was running out of arguments. "Look," he said, rubbing his temples and walking faster ahead of the two, "There's _no way_ I'm going to waste my time believing that old panda guy by going to the surface, and walking up to him asking, 'So what's the—'" Slippy interrupted, "What else is there to do, Fox? Watch the ceiling fan? Rant about your bills?" "Well, I'd rather do that than—" This time Falco interrupted, "And, how do you know the person is a panda?" Fox abruptly stopped. Fox went to Falco and swiped the scroll from his hand. "Gimme that…" he grumbled.

In the hangar, Fox was getting his airship ready. "Okay, I'm not going to waste too much effort on this one person. I'm going to the surface by myself, in this one Arwing. If need anything else, I'll just send you guys a signal, got it?" Slippy and Falco nodded. They both left to open the hangar doors and Fox left for his destination.

As the two of them left the hangar, they ran into Krystal. "So, boys, where's Fox?" she asked casually. "He went to the surface," said Slippy. Krystal gasped. "Why!?" Slippy handed her the scroll and she read it.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I fear that something evil will come to this world. I do not know what exactly this would be, but this evil will destroy us all. However, there is hope. I know of some heroes out there who might be able to help us. If you know these people, give them this scroll, and only them, and tell them to decide whether or not they will come._

_Sonic the hedgehog_

_Miles Prower_

_Fox McCloud_

_Yo Panda and his apprentices_

_Jake Long_

_Make sure they are prepared before asking them, though. They will be teleported here to the Valley and will not be able to return home or get any help until this is all over. And they may not return at all._

Krystal sighed. "Fox needs to learn to read the whole letter."


End file.
